Un Nuevo Comienzo
by CassieKau
Summary: Matt acaba de terminar una relacion, pero conocera a una chica que le hara ver que la vida no acabo ahi. SORATO.
1. Recordando la historia

**Hola! Después de tanto tiempo decidí escribir un fanfic nuevo y pasar para la siguiente semana el siguiente capitulo de la amiga de mi hermana. Este fanfic lo escribí en la escuela (todos los escribo en la escuela) y pues como mis amigas dicen que es bueno quise subirlo para ver que tal les parecía a ustedes y por favor dejen comentarios.**

_**Un nuevo comienzo**_

**_By Ballackgirl13_**

**Capitulo 1. _Recordando la historia_**

Matt se encontraba en la universidad. Tenía 19 años y vivía en un departamento que antiguamente compartía con Mimi, su ex novia, pero término con ella después de aquella noche.

FLASH BACK

-Hola amor- después de que el celular vibrara cientos de veces durante su clase, Matt contesto en cuanto el profesor salio.

-Mimi, ya te he dicho que no me llames cuando estoy ocupado-

-Lo siento amor, pero quería saber a que hora llegaras-

-Como a las nueve, ¿Por qué?-

-No amor por nada-

-Bien, entonces nos vemos mas tarde, adiós-

-Adiós Matt- el chico cerró el celular y se sentó correctamente.

-Te tienen bien vigiladito Yamato- le dijo burlándose su amigo Taichi que se sentaba detrás de él.

-Muy gracioso Yagami, muy gracioso- entro el profesor y ambos guardaron silencio para que este comenzara con su clase.

El profesor de la siguiente hora no fue y, como era la ultima, Tai y Matt salieron de la universidad.

-¿Qué te parece, amigo, si vienes a mi casa y nos atarragamos de pizza y palomitas de maíz? ¿Eh, que dices?- el chico le dio un golpe en el hombro para que su amigo se animara, pero este no mostró mucho interés.

-La verdad Taichi, prefiero ir a mi departamento a bañarme y dormir mucho, lo siento amigo- Taichi se desilusiono

-Matt, parece que estas casado, apuesto a esto lo haces por que quieres ir con Mimi ¿o no?

-No, la verdad estoy harto de ella pero… ya me voy hermano, nos vemos mañana-

-Adiós Matt, ¿seguro que no quieres venir?-

-No Taichi ya te dije que no- Ambos tomaron caminos distintos.

Matt tomo un taxi hacia su departamento. Era agotador trabajar en la mañana y asistir a la universidad en la tarde, pero el quería independizarse, no le gustaba vivir del dinero de su padre. Cuando llego al departamento estaba todo oscuro. Entro y cerró la puerta cuidadosamente creyendo que Mimi estaba dormida en su cuarto. Ambos dormían en cuartos separados. Bajo su mochila en el sillón de la sala y caminó hacia el cuarto de su 'novia' para verificar si esta estaba dormida. Cuando iba por el pasillo escucho risas, pero el, como un tonto, creyó que era el ruido de la televisión. La puerta estaba emparejada. Él entro al cuarto y encendió la luz que se encontraba a un costado de la puerta.

Se sorprendió al ver a Mimi acostada en su cama con otro. Mimi y su acompañante se sorprendieron. El chico se levanto, tomo su ropa y salio del departamento.

-Matt…creí que…llegarías mas tarde- Mimi se levanto de la cama, no estaba desnuda, llevaba una bata puesta. Se acerco a Matt temiendo que este reaccionara violentamente.

-Si, ya me di cuenta que no estabas exactamente pensando en mí- respondió él indiferente.

-Lo siento Matt, pero… fue culpa tuya- dijo la chica aun calmada. Matt hace un sonrisa de lado y la chica continua –Tu jamás quisiste que hiciéramos el amor, yo quería, pero tu siempre te negabas- Matt se sorprende ante la excusa de ella.

-¿Es una broma? ¿Y si quedabas embarazada? ¿Que íbamos a hacer nosotros con un bebe? Me basta y me sobra con el dinero que gastas tú como para tirar más dinero-

-¡Esa no es una excusa Yamato!¿y que? ¿No me vas a decir nada más? ¿Encuentras a tu chica con otro hombre y te limitas a decir que no pensaba en ti?!- esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Matt estaba calmado, o al menos eso intentaba, pero las palabras de Mimi lo pusieron al borde de su paciencia.

-¿Y que quieres que te diga? ¿Qué de brincos de felicidad? ¿Qué te haga un pozole?- Yamato camino hasta la sala seguido de Mimi

-Jaja, muy gracioso Yamato Ishida! Pero yo solo quiero que admitas que…- la chica no puede continuar por que Matt la interrumpe.

-¡¿admitir?! ¿Admitir que? Si te di todo lo que querías, te daba todo el dinero que pedías para ir de compras con tus amigas. Solo eres una chica vanidosa, caprichosa y egoísta que solo se preocupa por si misma, no eres la misma chica de la que me enamore hace 1 año- dijo el chico. Era cierto que Mimi había cambiado mucho, pero a Matt no le importaba por que ahora estaba seguro de que ya no sentía nada por ella.

-¡Bueno ya no! si tanto te estorbaba …¿Por qué no terminaste conmigo?-

-Por que como idiota creí que cambiarias!!! Y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de haber sido tan ciego y creer que una cabeza de avellana como tu cambiaria su manera de ser-

¿Así? Pues sabes que… ¡me largo! Me voy de esta maldita pocilga. John me dijo que…- la chica volvió a ser interrumpida por Matt

-¡Si, largate! Y me importa un cacahuate lo que te haya dicho el tarado ese, eres una zorra y no pienso mantenerte aquí- Yamato entro al cuarto de la chica, abrió su armario y tomo un bulto de su ropa arrojándola por la ventana. Así aventó varios bultos.

-¿Qué crees que haces estupido?!!!- dijo Mimi entrando al cuarto, pero en vez de intentar detener e Matt se quedo mirando como el chico seguía aventando su ropa por la ventana.

-¡Quitando estas cochinadas de aquí! Solo están estorbando-

-¡Pero es mi ropa- le grito la chica indignada

-¿Apoco? Daa!! Ya se que es tuya, por eso la aviento, si quieres ropa pidesela al chavo ese, esa se la llevara la basura mañana- el chico tomo fuerte del brazo a Mimi y la llevo hasta la salida.

-Adiós- le cerró la puerta en la cara a la chica que, solo con su bata, se encamino al departamento de su amante.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

xxxxx xxxxxxx 

**Jaja, no me lo van a creer pero mientras escribía la pelea entre Yamato y Mimi me reí mucho, por que yo no tengo idea de cómo se pelean unos novios. La parte en al que Matt tira la ropa por la ventana la saque del video_ A la primera persona_ de Alejandro Sanz, solo que aquí es Matt el que lanza la ropa. Espero les haya gustado y no preocupen que lo seguiré pronto, en el siguiente capitulo aparece Sora. Bye.**

**P.D.: ¡Feliz Navidad!!**


	2. Sora Takenouchi

**¡Hola! ¿Que tal? Como se la han pasado en navidad? ) espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien y… ¡Feliz año nuevo!. Bueno yo me la pase muy bien y hoy en la noche estoy dispuesta a subir un nuevo capitulo de este fic. No se me desesperen, ya vendrá el nuevo capitulo de _La amiga de mi hermana_ solo déjenme inspirarme.**

_**2."Sora Takenouchi"**_

**By Ballackgirl13**

Matt regresaba de la universidad, hacia mucho frío y parecía que iba a llover. El chico intento tomar un taxi, pro todos iban ocupados o no se paraban '_pero que demonios…'_ pensó Matt. Decidio ya no perder tiempo y mejor caminar antes de que comenzara a llover y tuviera correr.

Habían pasado 2 meses desde que terminó con la "innombrable", aun que el sentía que todo había mejorado en su vida desde que termino con ella. Ahora disfrutaba de su vida de soltero junto con su mejor amigo Tai.

Estaba a unas cuadras de su casa, cuando comenzó la llovizna. Así que decidió correr para no empaparse. Llego a la puerta de su edificio y se encontró a una chica que intentaba abrir la puerta de vidrio. Él sonrió y se quedo ahí parado, en un pequeño techo de la tienda de al lado. La gorra de la sudadera de ella estaba empapada, por que no había ni un techito que cubriera por arriba de la puerta, y la puerta no abría. Matt se acerco un poco.

-Abre, abre- la chica tiraba de la puerta y giraba la llave, pero eso no solucionaría las cosas

-Déjame ayudarte- le ofreció Matt. Ella se hizo a un lado, Matt giro la llave y empujo la puerta, esta se abrió y él permitió que la chica entrara primero. Cerró la puerta y volteo para verla. Ella se quito la gorra y dejo ver su cabello rojizo atado en una coleta hacia atrás, sus ojos eran de un tono raro, que en su vida había visto, eran rojizos. La chica sonrió y extendió su mano.

-Gracias amigo, acabo de mudarme y… bueno…me cuesta acostumbrarme a esa puerta- dijo la joven con un sonrisa y las manos en los bolsillos. Matt correspondió con una sonrisa.

-Ja, solo gira la llave a la izquierda y empuja la puerta-

-OH ya, muchas gracias…emmm…-

-Yamato Ishida- Le dio la mano.

-Gracias Yamato y… mucho gusto-

-Dime Matt ¿si? Yamato es muy largo- ambos rieron

-Esta bien, Matt-

Ambos subieron al elevador

-Sora- rompió el silencio la chica mirando a Matt quien volteo a verla sin entender lo que había dicho

-¿eh?- cuestiono Matt pues, la verdad, no la había escuchado. La chica sonrió y repitió con mas claridad ya sabiendo que el la escucharía

-Que me llamo Sora, Sora Takenouchi-

-Que lindo nombre-

-Je, gracias- le puerta del elevador se abrió y ambos salieron en el mismo piso

-Adiós Matt, nos vemos luego- la chica camino hacia el otro lado de donde se encontraba el departamento de Matt, mientras que él se quedo parado frente al elevador.

-¡Adiós Sora!- gritó el chico alzando su mano. Sora volteo y con una sonrisa le mostró y abrió su departamento.

-Wow- dijo Matt dando media vuelta para ir a su departamento.

Al día siguiente…

Trrrrrrrrr (campana de la escuela XD)

-¡Matt!! Espera a tu amigo, ¿que no ves que siempre llego tarde?- Matt apenas entraba a su escuela cuando los gritos de su amigo lo detuvieron para esperarlo

-Por favor, Tai! Es el primer toque, aun faltan 2-

-Je, pero no quiero entrar solo, es mejor acompañado- ambos caminaron hasta el área de casilleros. Ambos abrieron su respectivo casillero. Pasaron dos chicas que saludaron a Matt. Él ni siquiera les hizo caso, mientras que Tai se asomo y las vio alejarse por el pasillo.

-Yamato, esas mujeres son hermosas, ¿Por qué no andas con alguna de ellas?-

-Por que… ninguna se parece a la chica que conocí ayer- sonrió Matt tomando su mochila y adelantándose hacia el salón.

-¡¿Que?! ¿Conociste a una chica? ¿Dónde, cuando, como? ¡¡Cuéntame!!!- Tai tomo a Matt por los hombros y lo zangoloteo.

-esta bien hombre, esta bien- Tai lo soltó y el se acomodo su chaqueta –La conocí ayer, regresando a mi casa, ella estaba intentando abrir la puerta de mi edificio, ya sabes como es esa puerta… y bueno… la ayude y…y…ya-

-¿Ya? Yo se que hay mas- insistió su amigo

-No hay mas Tai- dijo mientras abría la puerta del salón. Se sentó y Tai lo imito sentándose detrás de él. La clase comenzó y en cuanto el profesor salio Tai siguió con el interrogatorio.

-¿y como se llamaba? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Tiene novio?-

-¡No se!!! Solo se que se llama Sora Takenouchi, que vive en el mismo edificio y piso que yo- termino Matt

-Tu quisieras que viviera en el mismo edificio, piso y DEPARTAMENTO que tu ¿o no?- Dijo Tai picaramente

-Como crees Tai- rió ligeramente. Pronto los dos se rieron del comentario del chico.

Xxxxxooooooooooxxxxxxxx

**Bueno, aquí esta el 2° capitulo de este fanfic que espero les guste. **

**P.D. no se preocupen, pronto escribiré el siguiente capitulo de _la amiga de mi hermana_. **


	3. Departamento

**Hola! Ya estoy aquí de vuelta, con le siguiente capitulo de este fic. Me llego de repente la inspiración y escribí este capitulo en hojas que tenia por ahí mi papá. Espero les guste y me dejen muchos reviews. Ahí va.**

Se escucho el timbre. Era tiempo de entregar el examen. Matt se puso de pie y dejo su examen en el escritorio del profesor. Salio del salón, seguido por Taichi.

-Por fin viernes- Taichi traía la mochila por delante, metiendo el cuaderno.

-Ah, lo bueno esque hoy solo vinimos 3 horas para hacer los exámenes- respondió Yamato suspirando, solo otra semana de clases y saldrían de vacaciones

-Aja, pero los exámenes no fueron lo más sencillo- dijo Taichi. Matt asintió con una sonrisa

-Claro ¿Qué vas a hacer el fin de semana, Yagami?-

-No lo se- se rasco la cabeza –tal vez echar la flojera ¿y tu?-

-Tk va a venir, saldré con el- Salieron de la escuela, Yamato quito la alarma a su auto –te llevo- ofreció señalándole el minicooper negro estacionado.

-OK- respondió con simpleza y abriendo la puerta del copiloto. Yamato aventó su mochila al asiento de atrás.

- tu padre si que te consiente- comento Taichi admirando el hermoso auto de su mejor amigo; asientos de piel, vestiduras negras, rines brillantes, era el coche que cualquier chico quisiera tener.

-Esta hermoso ¿verdad?- Yamato enciendo el motor, haciendo que este rugiera

-Oye, mejor no me lleves a mi casa y nos vamos a la tuya a ver el fut- sugirió el castaño. Yamato sonrió, asintiendo y arranco el auto.

-Taichi- Matt intento llamar la atención de su amigo, pero este parecía no escucharlo

-_We're standing still in time; the blood on our hands is the wine. __We offer as sacrifice_- todo el camino, Taichi cantaba sin parar y, bueno, el no tenia una muy buena voz. Matt tenía una cara de desagrado, la verdad no quería escuchar a su amigo cantar

-¿Estas jugando verdad?- pregunto Yamato mirándolo

-Lo siento- dijo Yagami poniéndose serio, aguantando la risa, ya que el cantaba para ver la cara de Matt.

-No importa- respondió Yamato volviéndose al volante, aguantando, igual que su amigo, la risa.

**Mientras…**

-Oh vamos Kenny, hace mucho que paseamos- una pelirroja jalaba de la correa, intentando que el perro se levantara y caminara. Al fin, el perro se levanto del suelo y salio corriendo del departamento, Sora fue jalada por su labrador negro y apenas pudo cerrar la puerta de su departamento.

-Ey espera!- gritaba divertida Sora, intentando frenar la animal, que corría rápidamente por el recibidor del edificio, pro este parecía no escucharla y siguió corriendo. Sora y Kenny salieron del edificio como si les hubieran prendido un petardo. Sora sintió pánico al no poder frenar a Kenny, en cuanto este salio de la banqueta y bajo a la calle, ella soltó la correa a mitad de la calle y siguió corriendo al ver un auto acercarse, logro llegar a la otra banqueta, pero el auto freno en seco.

-¿Sora?- dijo el conductor bajándose del auto

-Eh, hola Yamato- dijo Sora quitándose mechones de pelo de su rostro

-¿Qué haces aquí?- En ese momento el perro regreso al lado de Sora, con la cadena arrastrando la lengua de fuera, se sentó al lado de ella, Sora se agacho y alzo la cadena

-Intente llevar a mi perro a pasear, pero parece que el me paseo a mi- Ambos sonrieron ante el comentario, Taichi bajo del auto

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunto el castaño

-Emmm…Tai, ella es mi amiga Sora Takenouchi, Sora, él es mi amigo Taichi Yagami-

-Mucho gusto- la pelirroja extendió la mano

-El gusto es mío- respondió el chico con una sonrisa y estrechando las manos. Kenny comenzó a oler a Matt, este se agacho y lo acaricio, el perro se sentó y alzo la nariz

-Oye Sora- dijo Yamato poniéndose de pie –Tai y yo íbamos a mi departamento¿quieres ir?- los dos chicos la miraron interrogantes, ella les sonrió

-Lo siento, pero hoy hay partido de fútbol y…-

-Anda vamos- interrumpieron los dos al unísono

-Si. Aparte nosotros también vamos a ver el partido- siguió Matt

-Bueno, solo dejen llevo a Kenny a mi casa- Sora jalo a Kenny, que estaba acurrucado en las piernas de Yamato

-Aja, es el 18 en tu piso- le dijo Matt mientras subían de nuevo al auto, para llevarlo al estacionamiento.

-Con esa es Sora- dijo Tai al rubio mientras Matt metía el auto

-Si- le dijo Yamato apagando el motor y bajándose del auto

-No te equivocaste amigo, es muy hermosa- Yamato se freno y miro a su amigo amenazadoramente, Taichi se asusto

-Pero no es mi tipo- dijo Taichi tranquilizando a su amigo, que se limito a reír. Ambos tomaron el ascensor.

Sora volteo al oír abrirse el elevador, viendo salir a dos chicos golpeándose "de juego"

-Vamos Taichi¿me vas a negar que Samantha Zinder te fascina?- Matt marco la ultima palabra y comenzó a reír.

-Y tu me vas a negar que So…- Yamato tapo la boca del castaño, que como siempre, había metido la pata.

-si ella oyó..Te mato, Yagami, te juro que te mato- le susurro Matt a Tai. Ambos voltearon a ver a Sora, que esperaba fuera del departamento

-Parece que no escucho- intento justificarse el chico de pelo alborotado

-Aja- Matt soltó a Tai y se acerco a su departamento, abrió la puerta

-¿Quién es Samantha?- pregunto Sora a Yamato

-Es su vecina- hizo una pausa para dejarla pasar –a él le encanta, pero le da miedo hablarle a ella, pero si le habla a su hermana, julia- Taichi llego, y por fin hablo después de escuchar el choro de Matt.

-Y es que Julia me dijo que a Samy le gusta Matt-

-Pero ya te dije que a mi ni me interesa- contesto Matt, escandiendo el televisor de plasma

-Bueno ya, va a empezar el partido y no quiero que discutan- dijo Sora frenando la discusión.

Los tres se sentaron en sillón mas grande, Matt preparo un enorme bote de palomitas, chetos y papas y sirvió vasos de refresco. Pidieron pizza y se pusieron a ver el partido. Las expresiones de Taichi al ver un pase interceptado, incompleto o una tacleada, hacían reír a sus acompañantes. Termino el primer cuarto, Sora fue al baño, Matt sirvió mas refresco y Taichi se quedo en el sillón. En ese momento sonó el timbre, Tai se paro y camino perezosamente a la puerta. Cuando la abrió, se encontró con el pequeño hermano de Matt, con una bufanda, una chaqueta enorme y tenia las mejillas rosadas debido al frió que había allí afuera.

-Hola Taichi-Metió rápidamente sus maletas y entro corriendo a la sala, parándose frente al televisor.

-hola- murmuro Taichi con sarcasmo y cerrando la puerta

-¿Ya acabo?- pregunto Tk quitándose la chamarra y viendo que el la pantalla solo aparecían los comentaristas hablando sobre el primer cuarto

-Solo el primer cuarto- dijo Yamato saliendo de al cocina, con tres vasos en las manos

-Hermano!!- el chico se abalanzo a los brazos de su hermano mayor, que sonrió ante la reacción del rubio de 13 años.

-Hola Tk- Taichi regreso a la sala. Tk se soltó de su hermano

-No saben cuanto los he extrañado- comento el rubio menor abrazando también al Yagami.

Se escucho abrirse y cerrarse una puerta, la del baño. Todos voltearon.

-TK, ella es Sora Takenouchi, es mi amiga, Sora, él es Takeru Takaishi. Pero todos le decimos Tk, es mi hermano-

-Hola!- saludo Sora, dándole un beso en la mejilla al pequeño, quien se sonrojo y por pena solo le sonrió.

-Oh miren, ya empezó- Tai se sentó en el sillón mediano, junto con TK, mientras Sora y Yamato se sentaron en el mas grande

El partido termino como a las 9 p.m. después de durar dos horas y media. Tai y TK estaban en el cuarto de Matt en los videojuegos, mientras Matt y Sora platicaban en la sala.

-Mi madre se iba a casar con otro tipo, tenía una hija unos años menor que yo, los dos me trataban mal, me decía yo en esa familia ya no iba a encajar. Que mejor me fuera. Yo no lo iba a soportar, al principio pensé en no hacer lo que él quería, pero después me harte y decidí irme. Le hable a mi padre y él me dijo que escogiera la ciudad, que él me daría un departamento y bueno, el me manda dinero, aunque quiero comenzar a trabajar- Sora le contó a Matt que estaba en su misma situación. Yamato ya le había contado que sus padres estaban divorciados, que su mama vivía en Francia, su país natal, con su hermano y que él había vivido con su padre en Japón desde el divorcio.

-Sabes, la empresa de mi papá tiene trabajos libres, yo le puedo decir que te contrate- A Yamato se le formo una enorme esperanza en el corazón, si ella aceptaba, él la vería todos los días.

-Bueno yo…- Sora dudo su respuesta

-Yo trabajo ahí, es un departamento de jóvenes, no hacemos mucho, y pagan bien- Se apresuro a decir Matt, para lograr convencerla. Hubo un silencio. Yamato miro detenidamente el rostro de Sora, entonces se dio cuenta de que tenia unas cuantas pecas en las mejillas.

-Esta bien- le respondió Sora de repente, con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Que lindas pecas- Yamato señalo las mejillas de ella, después la acaricio y Sora se sonrojo

-Gracias, me gusta pensar que son rayos de sol- dijo ella. Se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, tal vez él pensaría que eso era muy ridículo_ ¿ que tiene que ver el sol con las pecas?, Vamos Sora, di algo cuerente, impresionalo _se decía a si misma. Ya no sabia que decir, se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Bueno Yama, ya me voy por que se hace tarde y Kari ya me llamo- Taichi salvo a Sora, quien suspiro aliviada

-Como crees que te vas a ir Tai, tú quédate, ahorita todavía falta que te gane en los videojuegos-

-Bueno, pero déjame hablarle a mi mamá-

-Aja- Taichi agarro el teléfono inalámbrico y se lo llevo a la recamara

-Yo si ya me tengo que ir, por que mis mascotas no ha comido- Sora se puso de pie.

-Bueno, que le puedo hacer- le dijo Yamato también poniéndose de pie.Ambos se fueron hacia la puerta, Matt se la abrió, Sora se salio, ya iba a caminar hacia su casa cuando

-Sora!- la llamo

-¿Si?- la chica dio media vuelta, acercándose de nuevo

-¿Si quieres el empleo?- pregunto Matt con una sonrisa nerviosa. _Tarado_ se ofendió a si mismo en sus pensamientos

-Claro- la chica volvió a darse vuelta A los tres pasos

-Sora!- Matt volvió a gritar. Ella regreso rápidamente. Ambos rieron

-Este…¿Qué vas a hacer el domingo?- pregunto el rápidamente, con la viste en el suelo, recargado en el marco de la puerta y rascando su cabeza

Sora sintió mariposotas en el estomago y respondió con simpleza –Nada-

-¿Quieres…tu…te gustaría… salir conmigo?- preguntó, ella sonrió y asintió, sonrojada

-Adiós- le dijo Matt con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

-Hasta pronto Matt- Sora se alejo. Matt cerró la puerta y camino hasta la sala

-Matt va a salir con Sora- TK y Tai bailaban y brincaban en la sala –Matt y Sora, Matt y Sora- seguían gritando

-¿Así que estaban espiando?- dijo Yamato fingiendo estar calmado.

-Si- respondieron los dos al unísono y dejando de hacer su show

-Los voy a matar!- los chicos corrieron como gallinas, mientras que Matt iba tras ellos.

**Mientras…**

Sora estaba acostada en su cama, intentando dormir, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que saldría con Yamato, ese chico que la enamoro en el primer instante. Su perro estaba recostado al lado suyo, siendo acariciado tiernamente por su ama.

-¿puedes creerlo Kenny? Saldré con Yamato Ishida- dijo, como esperando que este le respondiera, suspiro y termino por quedarse dormida.

**¿Qué les pareció? A mi me pareció bueno. Espero les haya gustado. **


End file.
